


Be My Anchor (& Pull Me Back to You)

by blainedarling



Series: Seblaine Sunday Challenges [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainedarling/pseuds/blainedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt #15: d/s (obvious warnings apply, plus toys and public sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Anchor (& Pull Me Back to You)

Blaine took a deep breath as he stepped out of the elevator onto the fifth floor, passing the familiar sign marked ‘Legal Department’. Most of the time - of which this was a prime example - he was rather good at controlling his anger. Stuck working with a director who wouldn’t know a good idea if it hit him with a truck had been a test to his mask of impassivity and calmness, but he succeeded, most days.

 

But today, he could feel himself on the brink of snapping, on the brink of lashing out. He needed Sebastian, he needed him to pull him back. Because Sebastian was the only thing that could truly calm him down, truly make him feel like he had any control over that which he called his life. 

 

Straightening out his shoulders, he continued down the corridor, smiling politely as he passed one of Sebastian’s associates along the way, whom he’d met a few times at barbecues, after work drinks, and the like.

 

Sebastian looked up as he went striding into his office, closing the door purposefully without him, but luckily without slamming it as he really felt like doing. His husband looked at him unblinking, the pen in his hands poised mid sentence on the document sitting on the desk below. 

 

“Take off your pants, and bend over the desk,” Blaine murmured harshly, his pupils dilating rapidly as he leaned back against the door for a moment to ground himself.  
Sebastian sprang into action straight away, the pen clattering into the papers with a dull thump, the wheels of his chair spinning out of control as he scrambled to his feet. 

 

Fortunately, Sebastian had an associate’s office, with four walls, none of which were made of glass, and all of which were relatively thick. Supposedly, this design dated back to a former employee who’d had a penchant for screaming at all of his clients and thus disturbing the working atmosphere.

 

Sebastian’s theory was that the lawyers used to fuck their secretaries on their lunch break.

 

Blaine untucked his shirt from his pants, watching as a shiver rippled down his husband’s spine at the sound of his button popping and his zipper going down. “Faster,” he snapped, and Sebastian hurried towards the desk, knocking a few things out of the way and to the carpeted floor. 

 

The shorter man hummed, stepping forward slowly and running his fingers over the crack of Sebastian’s ass through the material of his boxer briefs. The black cotton was stretched taut over his ass at that angle, pinching and riding up with the shape of the toy that was just peeking out from between the cheeks.

 

Blaine pressed it further in with the pad of his thumb, Sebastian letting out a whine below him. “How has your morning been, baby?”  
“Challenging,” Sebastian mumbled, his knuckles white where he was gripping the desk. “ _Hard,_ some might say.”

 

Hooking his thumbs into the sides of the briefs, Blaine chuckled lowly, pulling the material down over the curve of his ass. His cock jerked in his own underwear at the sight of Sebastian’s ass cheeks clenched around the black toy, keeping it pressed in tightly. 

 

Blaine slid it out slowly, groaning as dry lube and his come smeared out and over the backs of Sebastian’s thighs. He held out a hand expectantly but Sebastian was already there with a paper napkin that he’d pulled from the top desk drawer, that he could just reach from that angle.

 

“Good boy,” Blaine murmured, wrapping the messy toy up and tucking it into the pocket of Sebastian’s suit jacket, that was hanging on a hook nearby.  
He pressed two fingers into his open hole, that was clenching helplessly around nothing at that point, drawing out some of the mess that had been left behind by plugging up his ass when they’d finished that morning.

 

He pushed them around to Sebastian’s mouth, and his husband sucked on them greedily, the obscene, slick noise filling the office and bouncing back to them from each wall. Pushing his briefs out of the way, he pressed the head of his cock against his hole as Sebastian sucked, his cries stoppered by the digits he was working over. 

 

Blaine let out a harsh, shuddering breath as he bottomed out, slipping the fingers free and moving his hand to hold onto Sebastian’s hair firmly. He stood perfectly still, the only sound their ragged breaths and the ticking of the clock on the far wall.

 

“Sebastian,” Blaine murmured finally, his tone sharp. “You know better than this.”  
Sebastian stammered an apology, quickly beginning to work his hips back against Blaine’s cock. Blaine knew it wasn’t easy, especially bent over the table as he was. He knew his thigh muscles were probably straining, and his abs aching. But he also knew Sebastian could do it, and could do it well.

 

Sebastian’s back arched beautifully as he fucked himself back onto Blaine’s cock, keening and whimpering as he forced himself to keep trying to work harder,  _faster_ , without needing his husband’s words of encouragement to do so. 

 

“Fuck, so good,” Blaine panted, twisting his hand harder into Sebastian’s hair.   
“May I ask a-  _uh_ \- a question?”   
Blaine’s head tipped forward against his chest, a growl ripping free from his throat. “Yes. You may.”

 

“Are you close?” Sebastian asked breathlessly, the desk rattling as he kept up the relentless, enthusiastic pace.   
“Yes,” Blaine whispered, his eyes rolling back at the tight heat encompassing his cock. “So close. Just a little more, baby, come on.”

 

Sebastian gritted his teeth and slammed his hips back, clenching around him as much as he could and not releasing that pressure until he heard Blaine cry out, and the hot spill of his come inside of him.

 

Blaine slipped out slickly, deciding to reach for the toy once more, instead of cleaning him up as he’d originally thought he might. He pushed it in deep, feeling Sebastian’s entire body convulse below him.

 

He tucked his cock back into his underwear, tucking in his shirt and fastening his pants. “Sebastian. I’d like you to go back to work now. At lunchtime, I want you to get yourself off and film it. Send me the footage then clean yourself up, finish work, and when you come home, I’ll let you relax.”

 

Blaine could see the way Sebastian’s shoulders slumped in disappointment, but he nodded dutifully, his legs shaking as he stood up to right his attire. He visibly flinched as he sat down once more, a trickle of sweat running down over his jaw.

 

Slowly, Blaine moved over to him, Sebastian already busying himself with cleaning up the pile of papers on his desk. He wiped away the sweat with the thumb of one hand, before pressing a sweet and lingering kiss to the corner of Sebastian’s mouth.

 

“I love you so much,” he murmured, and everything else was gone.   
All of what had just happened, finished with, despite the ongoing instructions Sebastian was under, and the situation he was being left in. Their masks slipped away and they were just Blaine and Sebastian.

 

The corners of Sebastian’s mouth twitched into a smile and he turned to look up at his husband, his eyes sparkling. “I love you, too.”


End file.
